


Les Nocturnales

by Lliane47



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst and Romance, Character Study, F/M, Mariage, Mythe de la chevelure blonde coupée par Loki, Prophetic Visions, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Romance, Serie de one-shots, Sif est triste, norse mythology & folklore, tromperie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lliane47/pseuds/Lliane47
Summary: Petit recueil de nouvelles parfois humoristiques, parfois tragiques, parfois les deux portant sur ce qu'il se passe la nuit à Asgard ou ailleurs, car Les dieux, déesses, géants, nains et autres créatures mythologiques ne connaissent pas vraiment de répit.





	1. Dernière Nuit (Angrboda x Loki)

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom : Mythologie Nordique
> 
> Personnages : Angrboda, Loki, Odin et Sygin (mentionné-e-s).
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Genres : romance, angst, prophéties.
> 
> Résumé : Depuis qu'il est devenu le frère de sang d'Odin, Loki rend moins visite à Angrboda (pourtant ennemie jurée des Ases) sa compagne dans la forêt de fer. Ce qu'il ne sait pas encore c'est que sera peut-être la dernière...
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont tombés dans le domaine public, depuis au moins quelques centaines d'années. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. 
> 
> Note de l’auteure : Ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur la relation d’Angrboda et de Loki et c’est désormais chose faite! Et j’espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l’écrire. Merci infiniment à ma meilleure amie d’avoir joué les correctrices et d’avoir choisi avec moi la fin (car il y en avait deux au départ). Et m’a encouragée à choisir la bonne!
> 
> Bonne lecture! Et pour les néophytes, je conseillerais de regarder les notes de bas de pages avant de lire 😉 !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé : Depuis qu'il est devenu le frère de sang d'Odin, Loki rend moins visite à Angrboda (pourtant ennemie jurée des Ases) sa compagne dans la forêt de fer. Ce qu'il ne sait pas encore c'est que sera peut-être la dernière...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom : Mythologie Nordique
> 
> Personnages : Angrboda, Loki, Odin et Sygin (mentionné-e-s).
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Genres : romance, angst, prophéties.
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont passés dans le domaine public depuis quelques siècles déjà. Seule cette histoire m'appartient.
> 
> Disclaimer : Évidemment tout ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, ils sont tombés dans le domaine publique depuis au moins quelques centaines d'années.
> 
> Note de l'auteure : Ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur la relation d'Angrboda et de Loki et c'est désormais chose faite! Et j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. Merci infiniment à ma meilleure amie d'avoir joué les correctrices et d'avoir choisi avec moi la fin (car il y en avait deux au départ). Et m'a encouragée à choisir la bonne!
> 
> Bonne lecture! Et pour les néophytes, je conseillerais de regarder les notes de bas de pages avant de lire. ;-) !

Les visites de Loki en Jotunheim, sa terre natale, et en particulier au royaume de la forêt de fer [1], se font peut-être rares depuis qu’il est devenu le frère de sang d’Odin, mais lors de ses séjours il ne manque jamais de présenter ses hommages à la reine de ces lieux.

Comme presque toujours, c’est dans ses draps qu’ils se retrouvent, avides qu’ils sont de redécouvrir le corps de l’autre, de le caresser sans répit comme pour le dessiner, le façonner à nouveau selon leurs désirs, tendres ou sauvages, ou les deux… Comme d’habitude leurs ébats durent presque jusqu’à l’aube. Et comme d’habitude, ils s’endorment l’un contre l’autre, repus et pleinement satisfaits l’un de l’autre.

Cette nuit là, cependant, c’est le nom d’une autre qu’il murmure dans son sommeil. Angrboda n’a jamais été femme à prendre ombrage de telles « indiscrétions ». Elle-même n’est pas un exemple de fidélité. Hommes et femmes, dieux et déesses ont déjà partagé maintes fois sa couche, au gré de ses envies. Non, ce qui la touche au cœur, c’est le ton employé : doux, nimbé d’un désir non exprimé – elle en est sûre – à la principale intéressée : une certaine Sigyn.. Une Asyne à n’en pas douter…

Dans la relative obscurité de ses appartements, la lumière de l’aube naissante s’infiltre à travers les riches étoffes des voiles recouvrant les fenêtres, flottant au gré de la brise matinale, elle a un soupir de dégoût.

Ce n’est pas de la jalousie à proprement parlé envers cette inconnue qui s’insinue en elle peu à peu comme un poison lent mais sûr – même si elle aurait tort de reconnaître que de le savoir amoureux d’une autre la blesse plus qu'elle ne l’aurait pensé – mais ce qui l’a fait le plus souffrir c’est de savoir que son lien à Asgard (leur ennemi commun ou du moins le croyait-elle encore) sera bientôt définitivement scellé sans espoir de retour. Comme si être le frère de sang d’Odin [2] n’était pas suffisant pour rompre son allégeance à la terre et au peuple qui l’a vu naître, voilà maintenant que le Père-de-toutes-choses arrangeait sans même que son amant s’en aperçoive un mariage entre lui et une déesse de son propre clan, pour tenter de casser ce lien, leur lien. Car elle connait Grimnir depuis toujours, ses ruses, ses complots, son intelligence redoutable aussi affûtée que la faux d’un moissonneur. Elle sait la chose préméditée…

En prophétesse aguerrie [3], Angrboda sait aussi que le roi des Ases ne compte pas s’arrêter là… Elle touche son ventre légèrement arrondi. Il lui aura donc tout pris… Dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

Elle sursaute lorsqu’elle sent les bras de son amant l’envelopper doucement, mais se détend immédiatement quand elle sent ses mains caresser doucement son ventre, alors qu’elle se tient debout dans l’air matinal, nue comme une figure de proue.

« Tu comptais me l’annoncer quand ? » demande la voix encore endormie de Loki, mais dans laquelle perce un sourire évident dans le creux de son oreille.

Quand elle ne répond rien, Loki, qui pense comprendre ce qui la hante, tente de la rassurer avec des promesses auxquelles Angrboda n’aurait jamais cru même sans son don de voyance : il sera là pour elle et l’enfant qu’elle porte, à chaque fois que ses obligations à Asgard lui laisseront un peu de répit, qu’il aura fini de sauver les dieux d’eux-mêmes et de leurs piètres décisions, etc.

« Je ne crois pas, non… » dit-elle enfin., une légère amertume perçant dans son ton résigné. Elle ne se retourne pas pour lui faire face, il lit trop bien sur son visage et il y a des choses que l’on ne peut empêcher. Des destinées si fermement tissées par les Nornes auxquelles l’on ne peut échapper. « Ton destin n’est pas ici, Loki. Il est avec ton frère de sang et ta nouvelle épouse.»

Loki tente de répliquer, qu’il n’est pas marié – du moins pas encore – mais son amante ne lui en laisse pas l’occasion.

« Tu connaîtras tes enfants, mais j’ai bien peur que notre route à tout les deux s’achève ici » dit-elle simplement.

« Et moi, qui voulait célébrer l’événement…. » réplique Loki, amer. Après un long silence, il défait doucement son étreinte. Il a désespérément froid maintenant même collé à la peau de sa compagne.

« Oh ! Nous célébrerons ! Juste pas maintenant…[4]» affirme-t-elle le regard perdu au loin, par de delà les confins des mondes et du temps. Loki connaît ce regard, tant de prédictions, de malédictions doivent se bousculer, s’entremêler dans son esprit à cet instant précis. Il sait aussi qu’Angrboda choisit bien ce qu’elle veut révéler ou non. Il ne lui envie pas ce don, lui qui vit au jour le jour, se souci peu du reste et ne veut pas nécessairement savoir ce que le futur lui réserve, même si la curiosité est parfois (souvent!) plus forte que tout.

« Nous reverrons-nous, un jour ? » demande-t-il enfin.

« Oui… Seulement à la fin… A la fin des fins.» répond-elle plus énigmatique que jamais.

A ces mots, elle sent la brise du matin se rafraîchir près de sa nuque et attaquer son corps nu, un frou-frou d’ailes [5] vient fouetter son oreille et elle comprend… Il lui en veut peut-être. De ne pas avoir fait semblant de croire en ses fausses promesses, d’en avoir assez dit mais pas assez sur ce qu’elle entrevoit à peine mais qui se dessine de plus en plus clairement chaque jour. Loki, changé en faucon fuit tout cela, à tire d’ailes. Il n’est plus qu’un point noir, l’horizon le happe déjà. Ses nuits seront moins tranquilles désormais… Et malgré tout, c’est un peu ce qu’Angrboda espérait, elle, qui avait eu plus mal qu’elle ne l’aurait pensé quelques temps auparavant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Certaines versions du mythe la font vivre dans Jàrnvid ou « Ironwood » qui se traduit littéralement par « la forêt de vieux fer. ». J'en ai fais son royaume pour ma part.
> 
> 2 Odin : roi des Dieux (ou Ases). Dieux guerrier, possède une myriade de noms dont Grimnir et plusieurs surnoms tels que Père-de-toutes-choses.
> 
> 3 Plus tard Odin alla consulter une Angrboda morte (dont il ignore l'identité au départ) dans le Niflhel, une des parties du royaume des morts ,pour connaître la signification des rêves prémonitoires de Balder (fils d'Odin) qui annonçaient sa mort prochaine. Étant donné qu'elle prédit énormément de choses, je lui ait donné le don voyance.
> 
> 4 Encore une référence à la fin prophétique des mondes le Ragnarok ou les enfants d'Angrboda et Loki jouent un rôle primordial. Jormungand tuera Thor, Fenrir le loup tuera Odin et Hel et Loki mèneront les armées des morts au combat.
> 
> 5 Loki se change souvent en oiseau. Ici, j'ai pris le faucon, parce qu'il a pris cet aspect grâce à au manteau de plumes Faucon appartenant à Freyja dans un autre mythe.
> 
> ***
> 
> Voilà, voilà, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle était restée sans trop bouger dans mon ordi et il était temps de lui redonner un coup de neuf et de la partager. C'est la première nouvelle de ce recueil et il y en aura d'autres (vu mon rythme pas tout de suite ? !), Mais j'y compte bien. En attendant vous pouvez commenter si le coeur vous en dit ? ! A très bientôt!


	2. Seule (Sif x Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après que Loki ait coupé la chevelure blonde de Sif, la femme de Thor, pendant son sommeil et alors que Thor est parti avec Loki (sous la menace de ce dernier), chez les maitres forgerons nains pour restaurer sa chevelure ; cette dernière dans le secret de sa chambre a le temps de repenser à ce terrible événement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom : Mythologie nordique.
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Personnages : Sif, Thor et Loki (mentionnés seulement).
> 
> Genres : Romance, Angst, Méditation.
> 
> Disclaimer : Comme d'hab... les personnages et les mythes ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tombés dans le domaine public depuis un bail, désolée Snorri! Seule cette version de l'histoire m'appartient.
> 
> Note de l'auteure : Bonjour ou bonsoir ;-) ! je reviens cette fois-ci avec un autre OS tout aussi "déprimant" que le premier de ce recueil, et vous devez vous demander : mais ou sont les trucs marrants qu'elle nous a promis dans le résumé de ce recueil ? Mais que voulez-vous, je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce mythe et quand l'inspiration vient (celle-là était là depuis un certain temps déjà), je me laisse porter et ressort certaines histoires du placard. J'espère que vous allez aimer la lecture de celui-ci aussi ;-) ! Bonne lecture.

Cette nuit là, Sif [1] se coucha seule, hors de portée des regards inquisiteurs des autres Dieux et Déesses, mais surtout à l'abri du regard bienveillant et empli de sollicitude de son mari. Thor était parti avec Loki chez les maîtres forgerons nains [2] pour être sûr qu'il remplirait sa part du marché, s'emploierait à restaurer la chevelure blonde comme les blés qui faisait sa gloire et ainsi sauver son honneur meurtri.

Son honneur... ! Dans la pénombre, Sif eut un rictus amer. Quelque part, elle aurait préféré ses soupçons ou quelques piques lancées au hasard pour provoquer la réaction voulue chez l'autre : l'honnêteté. Elle aurait préféré le voir entrer dans une rage folle, ayant appris la vérité contre Loki certainement, mais surtout contre elle-même. Mais, pas cette fidélité, cette confiance et cette constance inébranlables qui faisait qu'il ne le croirait probablement jamais s'il lui disait la vérité et qu'il blâmait, à l'heure actuelle, uniquement Loki pour cette « blague »de mauvais goût qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais non.

Et tout cela ne faisait que nourrir sa propre honte. Elle aurait du avoir le courage d'avouer. Car oui, elle avait fauté et succombé aux charmes de Loki, aussi enjôleur que fourbe le temps d'une nuit et qui avait tenu à laisser une marque indélébile, visible aux yeux de tous, de sa propre trahison. Ce n'était, cependant, pas seulement par lâcheté, qu'elle n'avait rien dit : elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir Thor souffrir ou s'il avait réussi à lui pardonner cette transgression, le spectre du doute envahir son regard de temps à autre. Ou du moins, c'est peut-être ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre au fond ? Peu importait le mal était fait !

Mais quelle belle ironie du sort que ce soit à elle (et à Freyja) que s'adressaient les hommes et femmes de Midgard, pour les mariages et désormais pour les moissons. Les habitants de Midgard,compatissants, avait juré de faucher désormais le blé à cet instant précis de l'année dans leur prière, comme pour pleurer avec elle !

En maître de l'ironie, elle était sûre que, ou qu'il soit Loki l'appréciait pleinement. Qui sait même, s'il n'avait pas répandu la nouvelle lui-même par delà les neufs mondes ? Qui sait s'il ne serait pas celui qui transformerait cela en célébration à fêter en son honneur sur Midgard plus tard pour ajouter un peu de piquant à cette « blague » grotesque afin qu'elle ne tombe jamais dans l'oubli [3] ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà encore un OS qui s'achève sur une note de tristesse, mais je compte revenir assez vite, possiblement pour Halloween si j'arrive à tenir mes délais ;) ! A très bientôt!
> 
> Pour les néophytes et amateurs et amatrices :
> 
> [1] Sif : Déesse associée à la terre et épouse de Thor. Son nom est issu du vieil islandais apparenté à Sifar signifiant "affinité, apparenté par le mariage".
> 
> [2] Les maitres forgerons nains : Ici ce sont les fils d'Ivaldi qui sont capables de créer des objets magiques dont une chevelure d'or qui repousse qui repousse naturellement comme de vrais cheveux pour Sif. En vérité, Thor et Loki ne reviennent pas qu'avec la chevelure de Sif, mais bien avec d'autres objets magiques pour les autres Dieux. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...
> 
> [3] Fête des moissons : Ici, je fais référence à Lamnas (ou Lugnasad) qui est avant tout une fête celtique célébrée le 1er août qui peut être parfois lié au mythe de Loki coupant les cheveux les cheveux de Sif (ici les blés ou autres céréales). Concernant ce type de fêtes chez les peuples de Scandinavie de l'époque, il y a Freyfaxi (Islande, et pays scandinaves ou durant des blot, anciennes célébrations païennes nordiques, des jeux martiaux, des courses de chevaux. et d'autres des festivités, dédiées, pour la plupart, au dieu Freyr. Pour ma part, je me suis inspirée des deux fêtes.


End file.
